kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Real Organization XIII
The , also known as the , is a group consisting of thirteen different incarnations of Master Xehanort that debuts in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The main goal of the group is to clash against the Seven Guardians of Light at the Keyblade Graveyard in order to forge the χ-blade, a weapon that would allow its user to open Kingdom Hearts. They serve as the main antagonists of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III. Overview The actual purpose of the original Organization XIII was to host a fragment of Xehanort's heart in each member, turning them into his vessels, therefore replicating the thirteen pieces of darkness that emerged from the shattered χ-blade. However, many of the original members turned out to be either too weak or traitorous, leaving only Xigbar and Saïx as worthy members. However, Master Xehanort managed to gather 12 vessels of himself thanks to Young Xehanort and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, though he failed to make Sora the last one, and fled with an incomplete Organization to put his plan in practice. Yen Sid has already told Mickey about this in Signs of What's Next, when he said that one Keyblade Master alone will not be enough to face what is "not a single Xehanort". Story ''Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts The true purpose of the original Organization XIII led by Xemnas was for each of the Nobody members to host a fragment of Master Xehanort's heart, turning them into clones of Xehanort, but the members' unforeseen independence made this goal impossible to realize. However, in anticipation of this failure, Master Xehanort had arranged to send Ansem, Seeker of Darkness back in time to his youth, to meet Young Xehanort and become a portal, travelling to different periods of time and gathering different incarnations of Xehanort who would be added to the ranks of a new Organization. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Young Xehanort succeeds in filling twelve of the Organization's seats, and he and the revived Master Xehanort attempt to make Sora into the final vessel. When Sora is rescued by Riku, Mickey, and company, the Organization disperses to their proper times, while Master Xehanort remains confident that in time he will complete his Organization. Kingdom Hearts III Members Main Members *'Master Xehanort' - The original incarnation of Xehanort, a Keyblade Master who masterminded behind all the chaos and destruction that has besieged the Realm of Light thus far. Uses the attribute of '''Darkness '''and a Keyblade called Gazing Eye, on the few occasions he has been forced into combat. *'Young Xehanort' - A younger version of the original Xehanort. Meeting Ansem, Xehanort was enable to journey through time as an insurance plan in case he and Xemnas failed on their own. It is due to him that the True Organization XIII was able to rise. Uses the attributes '''Darkness' and Time, and fights with either an unnamed pair of Ethereal Blades, or an equally unnamed Keyblade. *'Terra-Xehanort' - The body of Terra possessed by Xehanort's heart. Uses the attributes of Earth and Darkness, fights with the Gazing Eye Keyblade, and his Guardian Heartless. *'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' - Master Xehanort's Heartless. His missions were to both enable Xehanort's younger self to travel through time and oversee Maleficent gather the seven Princesses of Heart. Though he possessed Riku to regain physical form to go after Kingdom Hearts, Sora put an end to his plans. His Darkness lingered within Riku until the boy put an end to him, however he has been revived due to Young Xehanort's travels through time. Uses the attribute of Darkness and fights with his Guardian symbiote, once wielded by Terra-Xehanort. *'Xemnas' - Master Xehanort's Nobody. He created the original Organization XIII, however Sora and Riku, as well as internal strife quickly reduced their numbers. Sora and Riku destroyed him, causing him to fade away into nothingness, however due to Young Xehanort's meddling in time he has returned. Uses the attribute of Nothingness and a pair of Ethereal Blades called Interdiction. *'Vanitas' - The embodiment of the darkness of Ventus' heart created by Master Xehanort. Due to Ventus being connected to Sora's heart, Vanitas is connected to Sora too. Uses the attribute of Darkness and a Keyblade called Void Gear, and can also create the Unversed. *'Xigbar' - Originally Braig, a mercenary hired by Master Xehanort to help speed Terra's descent into Darkness, Xigbar was Xemnas's right hand in the original Organization XIII, however Sora put an end to him. Despite this he has returned due to Young Xehanort's interference. He reveals that he joined Xehanort so he could claim the power of the Keyblade as his own, although it is revealed later that he had another reason. Uses the attribute of Space and a pair of Arrowguns called Sharpshooters. * Saïx - The Nobody of Isa, and Xemnas' second in command of the old Organization XIII. His reasons for becoming a member of the True Organization XIII are because he believed that his friend from when they were human, Lea/Axel, had forgotten about him and grew jealous when he made other friends. Sora ended him once before, however due to Young Xehanort he has returned. Uses the attribute of Moon and a Claymore called Lunatic. * Luxord - A member of the old Organization. Uses the attribute of Time, and fights with Cards called Fair Game. Original persona unknown. * Marluxia - A member of the old Organization who tried to take over it. Uses the attribute of Flower and a Scythe called Graceful Dahlia. Original persona unknown. * Larxene - A member of the old Organization who tried to take it over alongside Marluxia. Uses the attribute of Lightning and eight Knives called Foudre. Original persona unknown. *'Dark Riku' - A replica of Riku is used as one of the Seekers of Darkness. Uses the attribute of Darkness and a sword called Soul Eater. *'Xion' - An unofficial member of the old Organization, now used by Xehanort in order to fill up a spot in the new Organization XIII. Uses the attributes of Light and a Keyblade called Kingdom Key. Reserve Members In case any of the Thirteen Seekers became unavailable, Master Xehanort also set aside at least two spare members as possible replacements. *'Vexen' - A member of the old Organization. Uses the attribute of Ice as well as a shield called Frozen Pride. Nobody of Even. *'Demyx' - A member of the old Organization. Uses the attribute of Water as well as a Sitar called Arpeggio. Other Members *'Replica Xehanorts': Replicas of Xehanort who assist him in Scala ad Caelum. See also *Organization XIII *Seven Guardians of Light Category:Organization XIII Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Category:Kingdom Hearts III Category:Seekers of Darkness